fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalamos
Kalamos '(''Antiquadraco Irae) is an Elder Dragon that appears in Monster Hunter EX. It is fought in High Rank and G-Rank (G-rank having a "G-rank Variant, known as "Legion Kalamos "). Physiology A black elder dragon that has the structure of a Kushala Daora, but it's size is on par with Fatalis. It's head is sharp and pointed, and has three sets of backwards facing horns, red eyes, and a large, orange "third eye" on the top of the head. It's wings are large and resemble larger versions of a Fatalis'. It's tail is long and whip like. It's Teeth in the pointed mouth are sharp as are the talons. Abilities It can breath fire, similar to Teostra, spread explosive dust that inflict blastblight, breath dragon element, and even cause fear status. but it may have other abilities..... Behavior It is an aggressive monster, even by elder dragon standards. It is so fierce and powerful that not even the Revalius region's hunter's guild dares to hunt this creature, lest they provoke it's wrath. Ecology Taxonomy Kalamos is a True Elder Dragon, and a rather powerful one at that. It is said to be the Revalius Region's own evolutionary parallel to the Fatalis bretheren. It's relatives are Emerald Kalamos and Makuta Kalamos. Habitat Range It's true habitat is unknown, though legends say it now lives in Oblivion Kingdom. Ecological Niche It's ecological niche is hard to say, due to it's unnatural nature and adaptations, though it's teeth point it out to being at least a carnivore. Biological Adaptations The Kalamos is a powerful, unnatural beast. With scales that are extremely thick, and shell that is durable, Teeth and claws that rip through flesh, wings that lift it into the air, a Fiery breath weapon as well as a dragon breath weapon, and explosive scales that are shed from it's wings, and a tail that can swat enemies aside, it is a powerful beast. It's roar fills even the bravest of creatures with fear. But it's most unusual feature is it's "Third Eye", which, when opened, is said to stare at one's soul and drive them insane. There are many legends that surround this Dragon. The Slayer of the Protokian Empire It was said that Kalamos was the reason for the Protokian Empire's destruction during the event known as "The Great Elder Dragon Wars of Revalius" (often shortened to the "Revalian Dragon Wars") when, after many years of fighting between Elder Dragons and the Protokian Empire in Revalius, The Kalamos brought the Empire to it's knees by wiping out it's capital, now known only as "Oblivion Kingdom", burning it's inhabitants out of existence. It has since claimed the territory as it's own, and will kill any mortal that dares to enter the ruined kingdom. Kalamos Equipment The thing that all the legends about Kalamos share is the equipment. This equipment is more than it appears to be. The Armor Hunters that wear the armor often report hearing terrible voices in their heads telling them to do evil deeds, unsettling strength, terrible nightmares, and even the feeling of being possessed by something. Such hunters that wear the armor tend to mysteriously disappear without a trace, or die of a mysterious cause. It is said that the armor is alive. The Weapons The Weapons also suggest that the Kalamos is alive in some form, even after it's supposed death. Hunters that weild the weapons made from Kalamos materials say that they hear unholy screams and wails coming from the weapons, and the weapons seem to be alive, with a hunger for bloodlust. Regardless of equipment Regardless of when referring to the weapons or armor, the Hunters that weild any of the equipment tend to dissapear mysteriously, with no trace. even their corpses, if they had died after wearing the armor, tends to disappear. Then reports of a "New Kalamos" start to skyrocket after a few days following the hunter's disappearance, suggesting that the hunter that use the equipment become the "Vessel" for the Kalamos will, which will ressurect and cause terror yet again. Behavior Extremely hostile to most living things, the Kalamos seems to also have a taste for the flesh of Humans, Wyverians and Charrelians. It threatens not only the existence of Oblivion Kingdom, but the region of Revalius as well, or quite possibly the whole world. It is said in a legend that it will, one day, team up with the Fatalis (or White Fatalis, depending on the source) to scorch the very world's mortal races out of existence, and feast on their flesh and bones, and even enslave the mortals that survive the calamity. Lore Kalamos, the Ancient Black Dragon of Wrath, was so fierce and so merciless, not even the Hunter's Guild of Revalius dared to hunt him, lest they provoke its wrath. It was said to be the cause of the destruction of the ancient race known as the Protokians during the event known as "The Great Elder Dragon Wars", which occured after the Protokians created Infinity Weapon, which took the lives of many elder dragons during it's creation, provoking their wrath. The Kalamos was one of the many Elder dragons that fought this war, and the one that destroyed the Protokian capital that is now known as "Oblivion Kingdom", which the Kalamos has since claimed as its own. But it has always hated mortal races, and was also the most arrogant of elder dragons, and saw dominance over mortal kind as its birthright. One day, it believes it will gain enough power to fulfill it's destiny as "Emperor of Revalius". Rage and Tired States Rage Mode When Enraged, it's Third eye will open, and orange trails will come out of it when Kalamos moves, and it's normal eyes will glow a bright red. It will huff black smoke from it's mouth as well. Tired State Kalamos cannot get fatigued. Interactions with Frenzy Kalamos is an Elder Dragon, and thus cannot be infected by the Frenzy or go Apex. Cutscenes The Destroyer of Empires comes! (Singleplayer Cutscene) *Area: Oblivion Kingdom *Main Monster: Kalamos Synopsis The Hunter enters Oblivion Kingdom, seeing the destruction and ruin the kingdom has fallen into all those years ago for him/herself. But he/she cam't shake the feeling that he/she is being stalked by an unseen terror. He/She hears a noise come from behind him/her, only to see a large tail disappear from behind the walls. Then out of nowhere, the Kalamos appears above the walls, and flys around circling above the hunter before landing in front of him/her, meeting him/her eye to eye with it's third eye, which opened after the landing, which unnerves the hunter. The Kalamos closes the third eye, and stands on it's hind legs and makes a howling scream like roar and the hunt begins! The Black Dragon of Wrath (Multiplayer Cutscene) *Area: Oblivion Kingdom *Main Monster: Kalamos Synopsis Coming soon..... Mounting Animation When mounted, the hunter will be on the Kalamos' head, similar to fatalis. The Kalamos will try to shake the hunter off by thrashing the head or biting upwards. Sometimes it will roar, which requires High Grade Earplugs to block without holding on. Once toppled, the Kalamos will be on it's sides in the fashion of a Kushala daora, leaving it open to attacks until it gets up. Breakable parts *Tail (severed) *Front claws (Broken Once each) *Belly (scarred) *Face (Broken then Scarred) *Wings (scarred) Materials '''NOTE: Elder Dragon blood can be gained from other Elder Dragons..... Rewards (High Rank) Break Face Kalamos Fang, Elder Dragon Blood, Kalamos Soul-Gazer Scar Face Elder Dragon Blood, Kalamos Soul Gazer Scar Belly Elder Dragon Blood, Kalamos Scale, Kalamos Plate, Kalamos Heart, Kalamos Wrath Gem Break right claw Kalamos talon Break Left Claw Kalamos talon Sever Tail Kalamos Whip-Tail, Kalamos Wrath Gem Scar Wings Kalamos Fellwing Move set (Land Phase) Note: Suggest moves! Roar Will sound a roar that requires High Grade Earplugs to block. Claw Swipe Will swipe at the hunter with it's claws. Bite attack Will bite at a hunter. Sometimes does this up to three times. Fire Breath Will Breathe Fire in the fashion of Teostra or Fatalis, and it has a long range. (Fireblight) Dragon Breath Will breathe a stream of Dragon element in an arc, similar to Deviljho. (Dragonblight) Fire Ball Will fire a fireball from its mouth like a rathalos. (Fireblight) Howling Scream Will make a Banshee scream like howl that inflicts Fear '''on any hunter that either does not have the '''Braveheart Skill or High Grade earplugs. (Fear) Blast Cloud Flap Will flap it's wings towards a target to release a cloud of explosive scales. (Blastblight) Tail Whip Whips it's tail at any target(s) behind it. Savage Chomp and Throw Will target a hunter and snap it's jaws above him/her and thrash it's head violently if successful, in the form of a pin. Each Shake does damage. Will shake it's head up to Six times before throwing the hunter away. The hunter's life can be saved if a life powder is used, otherwise it is a garunteed cart, or alternatively, the victim can use a dung bomb to escape. (pin) Move Set (Air Phase) Note: Suggest moves! Dive Bomb Will Fly high in the air before dive bombing at a target. Meteor Rain Will Fire Fireballs from it's mouth in rapid fire fashion towards the hunter(s). (Fireblight) Draco Meteor Will Make a Ball of Dragon element in it's mouth before firing it at a hunter below. Does massive damage. (Dragonblight) Megaflare Will fly high in the air before taking a deep breath and firing a massive wave of Fire at the target(s), doing massive damage in the Area of Effect. (Fireblight) Flying Lessons for you! Will attempt to grab a target with it's claws, and if successful, will carry the hunter high in the air before throwing him/her hard towards the ground! The attack itself does no damage, but the impact with the ground will definitely cause an instant cart! Equipment (Weapons) Note: A W.I.P. Feel free to suggest names for weapons and descriptions for weapons! Greatsword Wrathful Claymore -> Legion's Beserker Blade Longsword Wrath Katana -> Legion's Masamune Sword and Shield Wrath Sword -> Legion's Kris Hammer Kalamos Gazehammer -> Legion's Smasher Hunting Horn Wrath Dragon's Voice -> Legion's Horn Lance Wrath Dragon's Spear -> Legion's Spear Gunlance Wrath Dragon Gunlance -> Legion's Gunlance Switch Axe Wrathful Dragon Axe -> Wrathful Dragon Axe+ ->Legion's Switch Axe Charge Blade Wrath's Eye Axe -> Wrath's Eye Axe+ -> Legion's Eye Axe Insect Glaive Wrath Dragon Rod -> Wrath Dragon Rod+ -> Legion's Glaive Heavy Bowgun Wrath Buster -> Wrath Cannon -> Legion's Cannon Bow Wrath Dragon Bow -> Wrath Dragon Bow ->Legion's Bow Armor Sets (High Rank Blademaster General Information *Name: Wrath Dragon Armor *Gender: Male/Female *Rarity: 7 *Total Slots: 10 Defense Information *Initial Defense: 405 *Maximum Defense: 680 *Fire:10 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -15 *Ice: 0 *Earth: 10 *Sky: 15 *Dragon: -20 Armor Skills NOTE: Suggest Armor Skills...... Wrathful Dragon Warrior, Thunder Resistance -15, Dragon Resistance -20, Evasion Down, Gunner General Information *Name: Wrath Dragon Armor *Gender: Male/Female *Rarity: 7 *Total Slots: 10 Defense Information *Initial Defense: 181 *Max Defense: 331 *Fire: 15 *Water: 5 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: 5 *Earth: 25 *Sky: 20 *Dragon: -15 Armor Skills NOTE: Suggest Armor Skills Wrathful Dragon Archer, Evasion Down, Defense Down (S), Theme Non-Subspecies Variants Legion Kalamos Legion Kalamos '''is the G-rank Variant of Kalamos. It is fought only in one main quest in G-Rank, and many other G-Rank Event Quests. It has new moves, including the ability to summon "Dragon Element Specters" that it commands as it's own army, like the mythological Demon army mentioned in the Bible. Said to have been revived by a Demonic Entity. (Hint for inspiration source: "We are Legion, for we are many!") Story appearances *A Kalamos named Malicose appears in Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn, who revives Kesena, and subsequently appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. He was killed by Warence the Warlaros. *Malicose may return as a Legion Kalamos, once brought back from the dead by a demonic entity of some sort, in the Legacy of Hurricurse series. Notes and Trivia *The Armor skill exclusive to it's Blademaster Armor, '''Wrathful Dragon Warrior, Combines the effects of Sharpness+1, Razor Sharp and Ruthlessness. But The Armor also has the downside of Dragon Resistance -20, Evasion Down, and Thunder Resistance -15. *The Gunner Set's skill Wrathful Dragon Archer boosts the power of Arc Shots and all shot types by 25%, and boosts Arc Shots' power by 50% when the target monster is enraged. *It is fought in two phases that alternate depending on the situation: Air Phase '''and '''Land Phase. *It's Normal Roar requires High Grade Earplugs to block, while it's "Roar of Terror" move requires only Normal earplugs to block if the hunter is in range of the Roar, or they will be afflicted with Fear. *It can be carved 6 times on the body, 4 times on the head and 2 times on the tail. The Hunter(s) have a full 3 minutes to carve the Kalamos' body. *Based on and inspired by the Black Dragon Kalameet from Dark Souls. *It's latin name means "Ancient Dragon of Wrath" *It's armor and weapons resemble Daedric weapons from the elder scrolls franchise in terms of style. In the weapons' case, however, there is always an eye on them that opens during certain combos/charge states/conditions. The Helmet of the Gunner and Blademaster armors of both genders also have the third eye of the kalamos. Gojira57's Notes *It is my favorite "True Elder Dragon" I have done so far.... *If anyone wants to make a render for the monster, it's variants,it's subspecies, it's weapons and/or armor, and/or icon, feel free. *If you want to add Kalamos to your fan game, feel free to do so, as long as you ask for my permission first. *The "Flying lessons for you!" move's name was inspired by a certain scene in the movie "Rio". Try to guess which scene! *The "Meteor Rain" and "Megaflare" moves were inspired by moves in the "Final Fantasy" series, while the "Draco Meteor" move was inspired by a move in "Pokemon". *The "Savage Chomp and Throw" move is inspired by a Killmove used by Dragons in the game "Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". Appearances in Fan Games other than Monster Hunter EX None Yet...... Credits *Current Render by: Rio *Current Icon by: Dragonzzilla Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon